1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to the fields of custom optics and the manufacture thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closed loop algorithm for intelligently designing and manufacturing custom optics and in particular, but not limited to, ophthalmic optics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard ophthalmic optics only allow for the correction of a small subset of optical defects in the human eye, namely sphere, cylinder and prism. These defects are easily corrected and provide adequate visual performance in the vast majority of normal subjects. However, there are visual advantages to correcting additional defects in the eye. These advantages are particularly well seen when dealing with eyes that have elevated levels of optical defects which can occur, for example, naturally, as a result of disease or as a result of surgical intervention on the eye.
For example, higher order ocular aberrations can significantly impact visual performance. While these higher order aberrations can be easily quantified, current contact lens designs do not provide an intelligent design philosophy that allows for the minimization of these aberrations and optimization of visual performance on an individual basis. Furthermore, the current state of the art lacks sensitive clinically deployed method to determine the relative impact of these aberrations on visual performance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in the design philosophy of customized optics and methods of manufacturings the same. Specifically, the prior art is deficient in methods to design, implement and verify custom optics using the optical and physical characteristics of the individual eye to identify significant aberrations and intelligent design of the optical zone of custom optics and fitting and stabilization properties of the lens. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.